Swift Impulses
by self-is-illusion
Summary: 25 prompts about the lovely Fang and Lightning. Flight with lots of Flaire. Other pairings might be mentioned. AU. Title change, was previously known as Daily Dose of Flaire.
1. Beginnings

A/N: Okay so I'm back! I blame my absence on the wonderful game known as FFXIII. So with that being said. Hello to all the Flight fans! I am quite new to the fandom and totally in love with it. I look forward to writing these 25 prompts and hope you find them somewhat satisfying. I'm sorta a new writer so critique and opinions are appreciated! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII or any of the wonderful characters in it's beautiful world. Square Enix does.

* * *

1. Beginnings

A woman leaned up against the side of her car, jade eyes half-heartedly scrutinizing the building across the street as she took a long and deliberate drag from her cigarette. A few loose strands of fiery chocolate hair danced in front of her face as she released a puff of smoke through lush peach lips. Sighing she threw her cigarette on the ground and promptly put it out with her foot, running a hand through her unruly locks only to remember that they were confined in a ponytail.

_Well it's now or never._

* * *

_Incorrigible. _

Men, they really were, full of such egotistical stupidity, the drunken idiots. A pair of glacial blue eyes narrowed at the offending customer as the brutish man continued to hit on her while sloppily drinking his beer that she had so unwilling presented to him. Oh how it was her sorrow that her pay depended on her civility. Lightning Farron would not stoop so low as to openly flirt just to make a quick tip. Her pride simply would not allow it, so with a smile of the fakest pretenses, she kindly flipped her pink hair over her shoulder and politely declined. Ignoring the loud obscenities that followed after her blunt rejection, she casually walked away. If he only knew what she really thought of his 'suggestions' he would have found himself without a certain extremity. A sadistic sort of playfulness took hold of her as she pondered and calculated the many ways to castrate the sad excuse of a man sitting just a few feet away from where she was now currently drying out some glasses, moving the rag in a rapid circular motion with just a quick flick of her wrist.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Detective Oerba Yun Fang, I would like to discuss something about the murder of Jason Roberts. He was last seen alive at this very club. Your boss, Mr. Katzroy, is he available?"

She glanced at the so called detective, grinning like a cat, unzipping her leather jacket showing the badge and gun at her hip. Eying both warily Lightning brought her gaze up, celestial ice meeting jade.

"Yes, he's in his office, up the stairs down the hall, to the left."

"Oh? This way then?"

"Yes."

She watched, a pink eyebrow perfectly arched as the detective proceeded to make her way across the dance floor to the stairs. She was about to turn around when she caught sight of the detective abruptly turn halfway up the steps.

"Ya know, I didn't quite catch your name."

"That's because I never gave it."

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to need that, considering you are an employee of a suspect in my current case. Ya know, business and all that jazz."

She blinked at the flirtatious wink that followed after the last word left the playful woman's mouth. Stubborn to the end, living up to her surname of Farron, she maintained control of the furious blush that was inevitably, if not for her sheer will, about to break across her cheeks.

"Lightning. Lightning Farron."

* * *

A/N: Short and sweet, though future prompts may vary in size. I hope you liked it! Reviews are love.

Self-is-illusion


	2. Battlefield

A/N: So here is prompt #2. Thank you to my reviewers: Tear of Light and Shaun Yun Farron. I appreciate your lovely reviews. Once again, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: FFXIII does not belong to me. Square Enix owns.

* * *

2. Battlefield

It was a quiet and hot afternoon, the whole gang happened to be spending some "quality" time at Serah and Snow's lovely little abode. They were all currently outside in the backyard, Sazh, Dajh, Vanille and Hope were playing frisbee in the yard after a long day of swimming in the pool. Serah had mentioned something to her about going to pick up some things at the store to make smores later. Which means that she was sitting here, alone, with a certain caramel skinned woman.

_Fang_.

She glanced at her and noticed that she was leaning with her head back against her folded arms, eyes closed humming a soft husky tune, that somewhat seemed familiar to Lightning. A grin that seemed to always be her signature feature was upon her lips.

"Yes, Sunshine?"

Lightning practically fell out of her lounge chair when she realized that Fang had noticed that she had been staring without even opening her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Hmmm..." One jaded eye opened just a fraction and met hers.

"It seems to me that you got somethin' on your mind or am I just imagining those pretty eyes of yours, boring holes into my fine self?"

"I wasn't staring. I was...wondering what you were doing...with that smirk on your face."

She watched as Fang lifted her head up, both eyes now open, her grin magnifying in its deviousness.

"I was thinkin'."

"About?"

"You."

"Me?" Lightning could feel her cheeks growing in heat. She gulped in exasperation at her friend's antics.

"And why in Etro's name, would you be thinking about me?"

She watched as Fang pretended to ponder the answer, before leaning on the table in front of them and placing her head against her hand. Her jade eyes danced as her features became smugger.

"As fine as your pretty little ass is in that little bikini, I was just picturin' how much I'd prefer you without it."

She practically choked on her iced tea that she had been sipping on as a distraction for her discomfort. Her cheeks now matched the maraschino cherry that was floating in her drink. Her breathing seemed to become more labored as she realized that Fang was watching her and relishing every minute of her obvious embarrassment. Licking her lips in pure glee the she-devil decided to speak.

"Aww poor Sunshine, did I get you all flustered?"

_If looks could kill Fang mused._

Lightning proceeded to grace Fang with a glacial glare, mentally cursing her flushed cheeks that ruined the overall 'deadly' effect.

"Shut. Up."

"It's sexy ya know, a gorgeous girl like you getting all flustered over a wee little fantasy o' mine."

"I'm not flus-"

"Say, you a virgin Light?"

Icy eyes widened slightly in shock before narrowing in complete malice.

"That's none of your damn business, Fang."

"You mean to tell me that Lightning Farron, hard ass soldier extraordinaire, has never had sex?"

"Damn it Fang, I'm warning you. Shut the _hell_ up."

"Make me."

Lightning was seething as she glared up at the infuriating woman now standing right in front of her chair, arms casually crossed around her chest, her hip jutting out just a bit from her waist, jade eyes challenging her icy gaze.

"Why do you have to be so damn anno-"

Lightning froze on the spot, clenching her hands on the arms of her chair so tight that her knuckles were turning a ghastly white. Fang was leaning over her, arms still across her chest, cheek slowly deliberately brushed up against Light's. She shivered as Fang's hot breath glided across her ear like silk her lips making only slight contact with her skin as she spoke. Soft, slow, and sensual.

"Because Sunshine, I fancy you."

Fang laughed as she pulled away finding Lightning's current impression of a gapping fish, utterly _hilarious_.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Sunshine. Sex is like a battlefield after all. First you have to motivate. Reciprocate. And then..._dominate_." Winking, Fang turned and walked towards the sliding doors, entering the house. Sticking her head out for but a moment she drawled,

"Well Sunshine, you gonna come dominate the battlefield? ...I promise to reciprocate."

* * *

A/N: So how was this one? Review please!

Self-is-illusion


	3. Red

A/N: *sighs* So...um...yeah. Here's #3. I guess you could say its a sequel of sorts to Beginnings. Ugh, this chapter just did not want to be written, I believe I can now say I had really bad writer's block. I mean the prompt word was RED. Nothing seemed to satisfy me. I'm not really content with this one to say the least. But I'd really like to hear what you guys think. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII. Square Enix does. If I did Flight would be as canon as Snow and Serah.

* * *

3. Red

She had come in late for her shift, Serah had invited her to dinner with the intentions of introducing her newest flame, Snow Villiers, a supposed infamous boxer. Normally she would've just brushed off the invitation, she did not approve of her sister's relationship with the big oaf in the first place, but Serah had looked at her with that damn 'look' on her face and Lightning found she just couldn't say no. Although she couldn't stand the ogre of a man, she tolerated him, if only because Serah was serious about this one, and she could tell. Doesn't mean she didn't mentally picture pulverizing the idiot should he cross the line. She'd enjoy it too.

"Thanks Lebreau, I got it from here."

"Oh hey Light. " Lebreau greeted her cheerfully while serving some shots to some customers. "There you go! Bottoms up!"

Lightning walked behind the bar watching Lebreau untie her apron as she spoke.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine."

"So what did you think of Snow?"

Lightning looked at her in-credulously, her expression somewhat irritated.

"Do you really want to know?"

Lebreau laughed. "No, I don't think I do."

Lightning rolled her eyes. Unzipping her cream sweater and tying an apron around her waist. She quickly scanned her glacial eyes downwards. Her attire, which consisted of a sea foam green halter top and fitted black slacks. The halter top exposed her tight mid-drift, acquired from years of martial arts, and a modest amount of cleavage. Her necklace and belly button ring made the simple ensemble, casually sexy. Smoothing out her slacks with her hands, Lightning was finally satisfied and felt she looked presentable. She _did _work at a club after all.

Right. Time to work. She began cleaning up the various empty shot glasses, abandoned in favor of the dancefloor.

"_Oh and Light." _She glanced up towards the back exit, meeting Lebreau's chocolate eyes swirling with mischief, making her wary and alert.

"Yes?"

_"_Someone left a little something for you, asked me to personally make sure you got it." Lebreau sing-songed.

"Who?" She arched her eyebrow in sheer curiousity.

"Some lady, wild choppy dark hair, green eyes, husky accent."

Did she even know anyone that fit that discrip- _oh_.

"Right, so what did she leave?"

"I don't know, why don't you go find out?" Lebreau pointed to the swinging door, next to shelves that were stock full of any and every alcohol imaginable.

Lightning walked past the shelves, and through the swinging door on the back wall to the little pantry area. Immediately spotting something on the countertop next to some folded rags, it was a folded little note. That read:

_To: Miss Lightning Farron_

She carefully unfolded the paper, reading over the semi-neat scrawl.

_"Hey there, gorgeous. _

_I must say, its quite a shame you weren't here, I had cheesy pick-up lines ready and everything. 'Sides anything would sound just down right sexy with my accent, right? Two hours of waiting, without even catching a glimpse of that pretty face of yours! Avoiding me are we?_

_Alright, joking aside, I'll get to the point. _

_I'm not one for romanticism so bare with me, yeah? _

_I'm quite taken with you, Miss Farron. I haven't been able to get your fine self outta my head for the past two bloody weeks. And I'm afraid it won't go away, so indulge me. How's about we casually meet up somewhere, just you and me? That's right gorgeous. _

_A date._

_Think about it. You'll be dating an officer, kinda sexy yeah? _

_Call me sometime, 567-895-6074. ~ Fang."_

Glancing at the beautiful red rose sitting in a small glass, crimson petals contrasting beautifully with the surrounding Baby's Breathe, Lightning Farron smiled.

* * *

Man was she beat. It was currently two o'clock in the morning, she had been going over some crime scene photo's and witness statements, building up a profile for her current case. She had returned from the club around eleven a little disappointed. Fang had really hoped to see the pink haired little vixen. She had only met her once, spoken to her just briefly, and was completely and without a doubt attracted to the bartender. With just _one _look.

_Well at least she has something to remember me by._

Sighing she began to pick up the various items spread out on her coffee table and placed them in a pile. Taking the last sip of her coffee before she sat back down and propped her feet upon the table. Rubbing her eyes as yawn escaped through her lips, she was about to get up when -

Her cell phone went off.

And she smirked.

_Now I wonder who that could be..._

Leaning her head back on the couch, she slid her finger across the touch screen, answering the phone.

"Hey there, stranger..."

* * *

A/N: Oh? Did I just leave you guys on a cliff hanger? I believe I did. I know, I know how evil of me. Fang's note took such a long time for me to write. I kept writing, editing, and deleting. I hope it remained within character. But I wonder...what sort of phone conversation her and Light are going to have...

Reviews please. Tell me watcha think, or even to yell at me for the cliffy. [:

Self-is-illusion


	4. Sunrise

A/N: Yes it is I. I have finally updated to relieve you of the terrible agony of the dreaded cliffhanger. Okay, okay so melodramatics aside here is the fourth prompt, the word was Sunrise. Is it just me or does each one seem to be getting longer? I meant for these to just kinda be short fluffy oneshots but it seems that once I start, it's kinda hard for me to stop. I want to thank all of my reviewers, your all so wonderful and encouraging! And I hope I can keep your expectations and interest until the end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy and passionate flame that is Flaire. Nor do I own FFXIII. Square Enix does.

* * *

4. Sunrise 

_Her cell phone went off._

_And she smirked._

_Now I wonder who that could be..._

_Leaning her head back on the couch, she slid her finger across the touch screen, answering the phone._

_"Hey there, stranger..."_

* * *

The voice that answered the phone was a soft and low.

"You have nerve gorgeous. Calling me so late."

Lightning Farron hesitated before answering the husky drawl. Although the words were coy, the tone in which they were spoken was far from it.

Right. Get it together Farron.

"I...figured...you'd still be awake and I wanted to thank you for the rose. I...apologize if I interrupted your sleep."

She heard a soft chuckle and then some rustling.

Fang let out a soft laugh and then proceeded to sprawl her body along the entire length of her couch to get more comfortable. She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy this conversation very, very much. Might as well relax right?

"Easy there gorgeous, I'm just messin' with ya. And the rose? Tch. Please. That is only the beginning." Fang drawled.

"Oh really? There's more?" Lightning kept her voice calm and self-assured; her face however was another story. Her cheeks had colored slightly and her breathe caught in her throat. She was nervous. It had been far, far too long since the last time she had flirted with, never mind dated, someone.

"Oh yes, love. There's _so_ much more. That goes with sayin' if you'll let me of course. Dinner, dancin', or drinkin', whatever your beautiful little heart desires."

Light smiled. She couldn't help noticing that even though Fang's words were seemingly innocent, she detected the subtle innuendo in the smooth drawl.

"Well don't you seem very well endowed in the art of wooing a woman. Let me ask you this: How good are you at apprehending your target, detective?"

Lightning kept her voice as sweet as silk with just a touch of sarcasm. She was challenging the devious woman on the other line. Stoic, no nonsense, Lightning Farron was playing with fire.

A wild and devilish flame known as Oerba Yun Fang.

Well endowed? Target? Witty and sexy as hell.

Fang grinned, a grin so feral her jade green eyes swirled with sheer excitement. Oh yes. Lightning Farron was going to be very interesting.

"I've met you just once gorgeous. Lovely conversation we're having, aren't we?" Fang bit back with just as much wit, always confident and playful.

"A simple phone call isn't very much in my book. I'm afraid you're going to have to provide more evidence to prove your case."

Fang's grin seemed to be permanently etched on her face and most likely would be for the entire conversation.

"Well it is in mine, love. I might not know much about ya right now, but what I do know is that you don't take to kindly to unwanted attention. Your harder to get then my favorite bottle of Australian brandy. So that bein' said, I think I've made quite the achievement." The dark haired woman responded.

Light narrowed her eyes at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"...Touché."

She had called her secret admirer as soon as she walked in the door of her flat. Her cell phone was sitting on the counter next to the sink. She had it set to speaker as she changed into her pjs, a pair of white boy shorts and a very large t-shirt. Letting her hair down from its usual side ponytail, Light massaged her scalp gently, moving her fingers in slow circles through her now loose strawberry blonde tresses.

Fang didn't respond right away as she could make out slight noises being made in the background. Was...was that a...zipper?

"Watcha doin' gorgeous?"

"Hm? Oh nothing. I was just getting more comfortable." Light quipped half-heartedly.

"Ah. I see. So what do ya say? I know this little place down on the boardwalk has the best seafood ever and then we can hit the beach or go jet-skiing." As hot as picturing a naked Lightning would be, Fang desperately needed an answer from the pinkette.

Lightning sat down on her bed, lying back on her pillows with a sigh."Jet-skiing huh? I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would. When are you free?" Fang glanced at her nails hoping that it wouldn't be to long before she'd get to see the object of her fancy.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is perfect, love."

* * *

Sunlight shone through sheer curtains, its rays caressing the sleeping mass that currently occupied the bed. All that could be seen was a head of pink locks splayed across a pillow. All that could be heard was soft even breathing. All was quiet and peaceful.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lightning Farron let out a groan as her alarm clock went off, glaring at the offending object with the hatred of a thousand suns. She reached a hand out still dazed from the rude awakening and smacked the snooze button with a little more force than was necessary. She let out a huff as she rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands.

_Coffee._

That was what she needed a good cup of coffee. She somehow managed to pull herself out of the soft warm haven that was her bed. Slowly placing one foot on the hardwood floor and placing the other she padded her way to the kitchen in her groggy quest for a cup of morning joe. Grabbing a mug from the cupboard she walked over to her coffee maker and proceeded to pour herself some of the brown steamy liquid that smelt absolutely divine to her sleepy senses.

_A little bit of cream and sugar...there._

Turning around she leaned back on her kitchen counter and with both hands brought the hot mug up to her mouth, taking a sip slowly, relishing the strong aroma and flavor.

_Mmmm, much better. What time is it?_

Light glanced at her microwave reading the clock that read 11:00 in green blocky numbers. Taking another sip of coffee she mentally noted that she had only a few hours before she had to get ready for her date with Fang.

She smiled fondly as she stroked her mug with her thumbs. After they had decided on a time Lightning had given Fang her address as the demanding woman had insisted on picking her up. Not that she minded of course. They had talked for hours about everything and anything. All the way until the sky had its first pinkish hues of sunrise.

The only person that she was able to talk with, like that, was Serah.

It seemed that Fang was genuinely interested, anything Light said the playful woman listened like every word was an untold secret. Of course there were moments when she would feel slightly awkward but the jade eyed detective quickly remedied that. Whether it be shooting out a witty remark, a flirtatious joke here or there, or simply answering the question that one of them had asked; herself. It was a very sweet effort to make Lightning feel more at ease and comfortable.

A familiar soft humming noise coming from the direction of her bedroom broke her out of her thoughtful daze.

Carrying her coffee with her she went to go inspect the cause of the sound. Walking into her room she glanced at her nightstand on the right of her bed, where the noisy culprit lay.

Her cell phone was vibrating.

She walked over and picked it up, noticing the little light flashing; informing her that she had received a text message. It was from Fang.

_"Good morning beautiful. ; )"_

Lightning smiled quickly typing out her reply.

_"It is now."_

* * *

A/N: So? Critiques? Reviews? Why, yes I would love some. They will be eternally appreciated. :)

Oh by the way the next prompt word is Lovers.

So start spreading the love.

Fang and Light will be..._MAYBE. *smirks*_

Self-is-illusion


	5. Lovers

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers and those of you who put this on their story alerts and favorites. It really warms my heart. :) So this story is very vague, purposely of course. Oh and this has no connections to any of the previous prompts.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII. I do however, own the little bit of prose or poetry, whatever you'd like to call it.

* * *

5. Lovers

"You should really go."

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah I do. The council will-"

"You're one of their best for a reason Light. Don't worry about it, yeah?"

"Yes and you were my target. If I had known this would have happened..."

"What? Falling in love with 'your' target? The hot mind-blowing sex? Or this..." A milano silk hand began to trail down a taut cream stomach before being halted quite annoyingly by her lover's own hand.

"I'm serious Fang. We have to stop this."

"You said that the last time." A mahogany eyebrow was raised. A perfected skill acquired from Lightning.

"Well excuse me if I got a little side tracked from what I was going to say. I'm actually surprised I managed to get three words out before you unceremoniously shoved me into the wall and stuck your tongue down my throat." An exasperated sigh was interrupted by an ardent cry.

"Mmm, I love it when you get technical. Mind telling me what I did next?" Jade eyes lit up with unbridled mischief relishing the lush pink hue apparent on her lover's cheeks.

"...F-Fang."

* * *

A/N: EDIT – Removal and editing. May be completely altered at some point due to recent MA/M policy on Fanfiction.

Thanks guys!

Self-is-illusion


	6. Motorcycles

A/N: Phew! It's been eons since I've updated, I have now come to realize the cruel reality that I'm just well, terrible at updating. (Not that the Dragon Age Fanfiction's had anything to do with that of course. Because who wouldn't love dashing champions and promiscuous pirate queens?) Ah, right, back to the point of things. To make it up to those of you who still care to read these stories of mine, I will be making the next prompt all about the lovely date, (Detective and jet-skiing, ring any bells?) that some of you had mentioned in your reviews. Also this prompt is connected to prompt #5 only.

Oh and because I'm such a bad listener, this one goes to Tear of Light. (Yes, I remembered. lol)

This was not beta read therefore all grammatical and spelling errors are my own. Also, yes I changed the title. Daily Dose of Flaire was merely in the meantime while I found one that fit better.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII.

* * *

6. Motorcycle

Fang carefully parked her motorcycle at the edge of the sidewalk noting the old gray cobble street before her; it's beautiful Parisian buildings aligned elegantly with the occasional iron balcony or flower box here or there. The sweet and strong aroma's coming from the bakery to her left offering coffee and pastries of the finest French quality. This was definitely different from the land down under. Everything here was more refined and delicate, even more so with age. Australia was rough and hearty, a land for the rugged. Untamed and beautiful, Fang smirked as she bent over to check her hair in the side view mirror, brushing a few strands carelessly out of her face. Once all was made right again, Fang stood up and began the short walk to the cafe just down the street, La Lilas. The Lilac was a little bistro cafe owned by the Rosalie, being a favorite of the young French heiress.

_Lightning._

A mysterial enigma and a woman of deathly virtues. Light was strikingly beautiful with features sharp and narrow and yet all the same, soft and lush. Features even more astounding with proper provocation, soft pink lips curling into a vicious smirk, pink eyelashes fluttering dangerously against alabaster cream cheeks, blue eyes corrupt with a cold malice. Her lover was somebody to be remembered, someone not easily forgotten. She was known as Light of The Rosalie, "Lightning" Claire Farron, fatal and swift as a beauty of death should be. She was their best assassin, dedicated without hesitation as her family had been for generations.

The Rosalie were a very secretive organization, old and powerful. Their council had sly politicians and adversaries within its ranks; people who she'd never think to be around in a million years. It was quite simple really, if the council of Rosalie wanted you dead, you might as well be. Their name was never to leave your lips, being swift to deal with those who blatantly spoke about their business with disregard. They could easily be considered one of the oldest mafias in all of France, although should you call them so, you'd easily find a stiletto running through your heart. They despised the very word. The Rosalie mainly did their government's dirty work, things frowned upon but necessary, they protected what was important by any means. The balance of power was kept in it's place due to their persistence, their undying ideals of self sacrifice and loyalty for a better France. Fang hadn't expected for someone from such a world, someone who was meant to kill her, to fall in love with her. Even more alarming was that it was very much reciprocated, she loved the vexing French assassin.

Fang trudged up the stairs through the little courtyard, past the fountain to the side of the cafe, white tables and chairs were set up with fine china and small bouquets of purple and white lilac. She frowned as she sat down at one of the tables, pulling off her leather gloves before removing her aviators from her face, folding them on the neckline of her shirt. Light was not here yet. She picked up her lavender cloth napkin, ruining the fan design that it had been shaped into, mindlessly twisting the linen this way and that, distracted. Fang bit her lip as she began to glance out over to the hustle and bustle of the old street below; Claire was punctual, always. The Australian had rather precariously teased Light to no end about it, managing to rile at least a brief sarcastic retort out of the usually stoic woman; retorts that overtime became witty banter. It was a verbal duel of dominance, a challenge for them both. They continued to revel in their mutual interest which led them to where she was now; secret rendezvous and heated liaisons. Had this been just a year prior Fang would have scoffed at the very idea. Sexpionage had its benefits but emotional involvement was a complete taboo. Yet here she was, an agent of the ASIS* highly trained in the art of procuring foreign intelligence at any cost, fidgeting restlessly like a love sick teenager.

"You know you are rather endearing when impatient, _mon amour_." A cool husky voice beckons from behind her, tone sharp but tongue sharper as the last few words part from her ruby red lips. Firm blue eyes belaying none of the passion placed within using her mother language. Light knew the effect it had on Fang.

The agent unconsciously bit her bottom lip as a lascivious chill ravaged her tanned skin, only reaching it's peak when her normally jade eyes blazed into a smoldering emerald; aroused and feral. The hooded emerald's only darkened when taking in the site of her lover as she meticulously walked around the table, her heals clacking softly on the patio, smelling of roses and acai as she casually brushed past Fang. Light was wearing a long black sheer dress, the sleeves were long and cuffed, the skirt elegantly flowed just above her ankles. The tight black bodice gathered and hugged the sheer fabric as though it were the only thing keeping the fabric from sliding right off her lithe body. European milky skin was obstructively shown only to be rectified when the fabric swayed around her, taunting and beckoning almost mockingly at Fang. Lingering her gaze upon Lightning's breast, Fang finally managed to pull her eyes up to her lover's flawless face suddenly feeling a slow agonizing heat course through her body as a lazy smirk was sent her way.

"Your hair is down."

"Mmm...do you like it?" Light sits casually crossing her legs before simultaneously running a hand through her pink locks.

"Of course I do. What kinda stupid question is that?"

"A valid one."

"Bloody tease."

"When I feel like it. What is it that you called me again...ah, a sadist." Suddenly Light glances up at the unsuspecting waiter, whom to Fang appeared out of no where (So caught up was she in the lust haze that was Claire Farron), before requesting something, curtly nodding her head with an articulate smile and a delectable _merci_.

"Is it better than you imagined?" She unfolds her napkin placing it upon her lap. "You did buy it for me, although it is a little more revealing for my tastes."

"I agree. It has revealed to me all the rather dirty places my mind can take me, very dangerous territory Sunshine." Drawling out the last four words with the utmost of care, Fang watches her as she gazes up through her eyelashes, smiling at the somewhat bashful waiter now standing beside the table with their tea. He places the porcelain cups upon the table, along with cream and sugar before bustling away terribly flustered.

Fang watched his retreat somewhat amused. "Great service don't you think?"

"Well you said there would be danger. I afraid I'm going to have to say you've been rather lacking lately." The heiress of Rosalie eyed the rugged woman before her, daintily mixing her tea with small circular motions. And of course, her countenance was anything but _dainty_.

Lightning was famished.

Fang couldn't help but let a low growl emit from deep within her throat. Oh how she loved this woman and her deceivingly demure provocation.

"So help me... Light. I will not be held responsible for my actions tonight."

"Well of course not. Since you will be the one taking action I would be the one responding, oui?" She sips on her tea lightly looking rather (falsely) thoughtful, gazing at Fang rather hazily.

"Your heartless and cruel, ya know that?"

"How so? I was merely talking about tonight's mission, obtaining the information from Jihl. Oh, were we not on the same page? _Excusez-moi._"

Fang lets out a sound that has Lightning's toes curling. The Australian agent narrows her jade pools at her lover, managing to somewhat protect her pride with but a shred of dignity.

"Be careful Claire, words are powerful devious little things, they can be twisted around the tongue in the most _wicked_ of ways. I'm afraid I cannot let tonight's offenses go unpunished. You are in for the ride of your life, love." Fang stares at creamy skinned woman, challenging her to side step _that _one.

Firm blue meets fiery Jade as a long and saturated silence fills the air.

"Well, I do love motorcycles."

* * *

**ASIS – Australian Secret Intelligence Service is the Australian intelligence agency responsible for collecting foreign intelligence, undertaking counter-intelligence activities and cooperation with other intelligence agencies overseas. ASIS is equivalent to the United Kingdom's Secret Intelligence Service (MI6) or the United States' Central Intelligence Agency (CIA).

A/N: I went all love corrupt 007 on Fang, which is just yum. I bet you before she met Light her best weapon was sexpionage. Haha. Although, Fang does not seem like the type to just turn her back on her country for a fleeting romance. But then again love makes us do crazy things right? Oh and about Lightning, things are not always as they seem; I'd imagine Lightning to be the type of person to commit to something 100 percent. (Sometimes sacrifices must be made, and things must be done to keep those of your interest convinced.) 'Your no good if your a liability rather than an asset' - sort of thing. I'm quite sure she views Fang as quite the asset, among other things. Anyways, whats any good story without passionate, forbidden love?

Anyone notice how I love to put Fang in some sort of lawful authority? It's just well, sexy. She's so fiery and rugged, who wouldn't want to be at her beck and call? Brings all whole new meaning to the phrase "I'm gonna make you squirm," don't you think?

Reviews! I love them. Really I do.

Self-Is-Illusion


End file.
